The Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) protocol is being developed as a part of the Intelligent Transportation System. The DSRC protocol will enable different forms of communications, such as vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V), vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I), and vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P) (collectively “V2X”). The aim of deploying the DSRC protocol is to reduce fatalities, injuries, property destruction, time lost in traffic, fuel consumption, exhaust gas exposure, among others. Increasingly, vehicles are being equipped to use the DSRC protocol.
“Hit and run” events occur when one driver strikes another vehicle, and drives away from the scene. These events are common, especially in urban areas where vehicles are often parked on the street. Hit and run events cause problems for the victims, the police, and insurance. The perpetrators of these offenses often go unpunished, as victims are unable to get the driver's identification before they speed away.